Malos habitos
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Pedro se debate entre sus miedo de ser uno mas en la vida de Antonio o seguir cediendo ante el. España/México


Malos hábitos

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Pedro despertó cuando un rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana entreabierta toco su rostro, gruño y trato de darse vuelta intentando ganar unos minutos mas de sueño cuando noto que había alguien mas acostado junto a el, abrazándolo, fue entonces cuando se espabilo por completo.

El mexicano se zafo del agarre teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, se sentó en la cama y suspiro, Antonio lo había hecho otra vez, se sintió usado, un mero objeto carnal, se maldijo a si mismo y se levanto para ir a buscar su ropa.

Pedro miro a su alrededor, la ropa de ambos estaba esparcida por el suelo, había una botella de tequila y una de licor completamente vacías cerca del armario, libros tirados en un rincón de la habitación, encontró sus pantalones y su camiseta y se los puso, teniendo cuidado de no despertar al hispano, salio de la habitación.

Pedro encontró sus zapatos tirados en un rincón en la sala, se los puso y fue a la cocina en busca de un café, ya que lo ocurrido le estaba empezando a pasar factura.

El asunto era que Antonio lo había invitado a un bar, Pedro había considerado negarse por lo que había pasado entre ellos la última vez que ingirieron alcohol, pero el mexicano acepto la invitación, ya que había escuchado que Lovino andaba de novio con Bélgica y eso tenia al hispano algo deprimido y eso podía hacer que el muchacho de ojos verdes se pasase de copas y eso podía provocar un accidente.

Pedro maldijo su inocencia pues aunque había tomado muy poco la noche anterior el alcohol se había subido a la cabeza haciendo que pasara lo inevitable: hacerse uno con España.

Pedro bebió un poco de café frió, esperando que lo ayudara a combatir la resaca, se prometió a si mismo que nunca más cedería ante Antonio y con este pensamiento se fue a su casa para ponerse presentable para ir a trabajar, ni siquiera noto que un par de ojos verdes vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos escondidos tras una pared.

-Ya volverá-dijo Antonio saliendo de su escondite al escuchar al mexicano salir de la casa.

Pedro estaba en la oficina, revisando los preparativos para la próxima cumbre mundial que tendría lugar en su casa, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-contesto Pedro

-Hola Pedro-saludo alegremente Antonio-entrando a la oficina-¿podemos hablar un minuto?-pregunto el hispano.

Pedro tenía ganas de suicidarse ¿Qué hacia Antonio ahí? Tuvo deseos de meterse bajo el escritorio, pero recordó su promesa hacia si mismo y decidió ser valiente y resistir.

-¿sucede algo España?-pregunto Pedro repuesto de la impresión

-si quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso anoche-dijo Antonio

-te agradecería mucho que no mezclemos los asuntos personales con el trabajo, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo Pedro tajante

-ya veo-murmuro Antonio saliendo de la oficina

Horas mas tarde, Pedro salio de la oficina, había tenido un día muy atareado y solo quería ir a casa y descansar, caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia la salida cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro consigo dentro de una oficina.

-pero ¿Qué demonios…?-murmuro el mexicano confundido hasta que su espalda choco con la pared-duele-se quejo el latino

-lo siento-se disculpo Antonio-pero era la única forma que se me ocurrió de hablar contigo si que enfadaras-musito el hispano

-¿España?-musito Pedro confundido-¿Qué quieres y porque me trajiste aquí?-cuestiono México molesto ¿acaso Antonio no podía dejar de molestarlo? Se había independizado de el hace casi dos siglos por Dios y a Antonio no parecía importarle que ahora solo quisiera un poco de paz después de pasar un largo y agotador día en el trabajo.

-ya te lo dije antes Pedro necesito hablar contigo-dijo el español

-si quieres hablar sobre lo que paso anoche pierdes el tiempo-exclamo el mexicano cansado de esa situación-no sentí nada

-¿seguro?-cuestiono Antonio acercándose para besarlo. Al sentir los labios del español sobre los suyos, Pedro no pudo evitar ponerse tenso, el mexicano puso tanta resistencia como le fue posible, pero al final, no pudo evitar ceder ante el hispano.

-¿ves?-murmuro Antonio separándose del mexicano-si sentiste algo, no mientas-musito

-te equivocas-dijo Pedro estremeciéndose por la intensa mirada del español sobre su persona-estoy cansado de esto-suspiro Pedro

-¿el que?-pregunto Antonio

-de que cada vez que tienes problemas o te peleas con Romano, me vienes a buscar, ingerimos alcohol, el alcohol se nos sube a la cabeza y después pasan cosas que no deberían pasar-concluyo Pedro

-No veo que te quejes mientras-dijo Antonio

-pero esta mal-dijo Pedro-solo me vez como tu paño de lagrimas o carne de cañón y estoy harto-dijo el mexicano-esta es la ultima vez que cedo y si me vuelves a buscar a causa de eso, voy a sacar mi escopeta y voy a hacerte correr de vuelta a tu casa-dijo Pedro con voz firme.

-haz lo quieras-dijo Antonio-pero no lo olvides: eres mío y de nadie más ¿entiendes?

-eso se termino hace mucho-dijo Pedro

-como digas-dijo Antonio-pero la costumbre nos hará volver a estar juntos quieras o no mi querido Pedro-dijo Antonio saliendo de la habitación

Pedro se quedo estático en su lugar, tal vez Antonio tuviera razón pero tenia que quitarse ese mal habito de encima por nada del mundo se podía permitir volver a caer en las manos otra vez o ya nunca querría salir de ahí.

Fin


End file.
